


I can go anywhere with you

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Knocked Up [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Parenthood, Pregnant Park Seonghwa, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess, stan ATEEZ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: After cleaning the house while pregnant, Seonghwa's daughter just wants some attention. It's a good thing she's a sweetheart and likes to make him feel bettertitle inspired ATEEZ's Pirate King





	I can go anywhere with you

**Author's Note:**

> My 100th fic! That's so crazy! But here you go and I hope you like it <3  
> And this is entirely self indulgent, I just wanted more ateez mpreg

“Yeseul, please stop,” Seonghwa admonished as he held his temple in his palm. He had a headache and it was pounding, relentless as it tortured his poor brain. He’d had it for a while now and having an overactive three year who wanted to roar and play dinosaurs at the loudest volume possible wasn’t helping it in the slightest, “Use your inside voice please.” 

“ROAR!” Yeseul interjected, pigtails bouncing and cheeks aglow. Her hands were up in the air, poised as though she had claws at the ends of her short fingers, just like a dinosaur would, “I’m a dinosaur, Mommy! You’re supposed to run away from me!” she stated the obvious because yes, Seonghwa would normally run away if he were to be chased by a dinosaur, but that wasn’t the case right now. This was his daughter who had just had lunch and a popsicle for dessert. Seonghwa believed she had deserved a treat after doing so well on behavior today, helping him clean her toys up with him, but now she had all the energy in the world. Yeseul wasn’t green and wasn’t a large and extinct reptile, she was a little girl in her yellow sundress covered in daisies with plentiful enthusiasm. She was the farthest thing from a scary dinosaur, "You're supposed to run!" she reiterated with hopeful eyes. 

Seonghwa chuckled, amused by her determination, “I know, but your baby sister is keeping me down at the moment,” he reminded her as his hand strayed to his round belly, carefully gliding over the area where the baby was kicking. He was thirty weeks along and was exhausted, having dealt with a bout of nausea and the repercussions with that since early in today's morning. He would usually play with her without the complaints, but parenting was hard and sometimes he needed a break especially with how pregnant he was, “She’s heavy, she's giving me grief, she’s awake, and she's making me tired,” he tried giving an excuse she would understand. There was a lot to consider with a list and Yeseul usually would leave it at that, but today she was feisty and using her big girl words. Defiance wasn't a trait she usually portrayed, but she had her days. 

“No, she’s asleep. If she were awake you would show me,” she reminded with a hand held in the air, and this was the truth. If her sister had actually been kicking, Seonghwa would have shown her by putting her hand where the kicks were concentrated. Yeseul had grown accustomed to all the tricks of pregnancy when it came to the actual baby. She was intelligent for how young she was and her vocabulary was impressive, Seonghwa and Hongjoong having done their best to teach her as much as they could, “Sister is asleep, Mommy.” 

Seonghwa chuckled under his breath. She was too smart and her determination was admirable, “Yes but she is making me tired. Growing a baby is hard, Yeseul,” this was something he had taught her many times and it was a bit of a hard concept for her even with how intelligent she was and how well she retained knowledge. She was little and Seonghwa didn’t mind repeating himself about the technicalities and physiology of pregnancy, "And you just helped Mommy clean didn't you?" he reminded, quick glance thrown around the living room. Spotless, neat, and cleared of all of his daughter’s toys. He was going through an early stage of nesting, but the house had needed a good cleaning anyway. He’d done the kitchen, the bathrooms, the sitting rooms, and lastly Yeseul’s room. It had been a lot of movement with his heavy body, "That tuckered me out, love. Mommy needs a nap." 

"But I want to play with Mommy!" Yeseul stood strong in her stance, running to grab her toy dinosaurs that sat in a basket by the wall. One fell out as she grabbed the two she wanted and Seonghwa cringed upon the sight. He had just cleaned that up, "You be the purple one!" she assigned as she held the dinosaur out for Seonghwa to take. 

Seonghwa's headache was getting stronger and he would kill for a nap. He was just waiting for Hongjoong to return from work and he could lay down for an hour or so, or as long as his baby would let him before forcing him to get up to pee. He took the dinosaur and knew there was no winning against this three-year-old, especially not with how stubborn she was and how often it was that she got what she wanted. Besides, there was no harm in playing with his own daughter when it was fun to do, this was something he loved to do, "Okay love, what's my name then?" he acquiesced with a smile, willing to play with his daughter with enthusiasm. He perched the dinosaur on his bump and waited patiently for his daughter to answer. 

"Mommy Dinosaur," Yeseul informed as though it were obvious, sass showing itself through every fiber of her being, placing her hot pink brontosaurus right next to Seonghwa's triceratops, "My dinosaur's name is Yeseul!" Seonghwa stifled a laugh, not wanting to belittle his daughter's name choice, "Our dinosaurs live on top of this mountain right here," she pointed, small finger poking right above his popped belly button. She placed her dinosaur there and it hopped out, "Such a tall mountain!" she exclaimed through her dinosaur, much to Seonghwa's dismay. The expecting mother frowned and pouted, wishing his daughter had developed a filter but instead she took after Hongjoong and how often he spoke. Yeseul spoke everything on her mind, it was just who she was. 

"Thanks, Yeseul." 

Yeseul then jumped into a narrative involving the dinosaurs' lives and it was a lot like how Seonghwa treated her. Mommy Dinosaur was kind and told dinosaur Yeseul to get dressed and ready for school. When Seonghwa asked what dinosaurs dressed in, he was promptly answered with an educated 'Shirts and shoes!' When he asked why not pants, the eye roll Yeseul delivered shocked Seonghwa but that was embedded into his chest since he knew that was all from him. Pants were evidently too uncomfortable for dinosaurs to wear. Yeseul's imagination was wonderful and Seonghwa found nothing short of joy when he heard her tell her stories. He loved his daughter with all his heart and he knew his next daughter was going to be just as wonderful. 

While in the midst of their playing, they were interrupted by Hongjoong's return home. It was around 5:20 when the front door was opening and in her excitement, Yeseul jumped from her spot in Seonghwa's occupied lap and ran towards the door with her dinosaur in hand and another stray dinosaur in the other, ready to hand off to her father. He couldn't miss out on the dinosaur family fun. 

"Daddy!" she yelled once Hongjoong was through the door. Yeseul ran as fast as her short legs could carry her, happy that her daddy had returned after a full day at work. 

Hongjoong was just as excited to see his daughter as Yeseul was excited to see him and from the living room couch where Seonghwa remained, he witnessed and choked up as the younger man broke into that award-winning smile that enchanted everyone who saw it. All straight teeth and joy as he dropped his bag and knelt down so he could envelop Yeseul in a big bear hug, arms and jacket covering her whole body as he held her close. Seonghwa's heart sang as he watched Hongjoong then pepper her rosy cheeks in an abundance of kisses, loud and exaggerated smacking noses popping off of her porcelain skin. Hongjoong's skin was very pale and she inherited that entirely from him, not like Seonghwa was any better. Hongjoong was even paler. Yeseul was so much like Hongjoong, but feature wise, she looked just like Seonghwa. 

"Hello, love! I missed you," he mused as he finally stopped all the kisses he was delivering to her small face, instead pulling away to look her in the eye to properly address her. Yeseul giggled and avoided his question to instead rub her nose into Hongjoong's cheek. This action tickled her father in the process and made him laugh in amusement, laughter ringing through the house. Yeseul showed her affection in many ways and this just happened to be one of them, "How are you, my baby?" 

"Mommy and I are playing dinosaurs!" she informed him as she handed Hongjoong the stray dinosaur she had picked up. This one was bright orange with a broken off tail, results of the love she dealt to her toys, "Your name is Daddy Dinosaur, I'm Yeseul, and Mommy is Mommy Dinosaur!" she named off, then running back to Seonghwa to continue their game, "Come here, Daddy!"

Hongjoong finally looked up to make eye contact with Seonghwa and he felt his heart stop. Seonghwa always looked beautiful when he was pregnant and the glow he had was mesmerizing and only enhanced his regular beauty. Seonghwa has always been beautiful to Hongjoong, was even more beautiful when he was pregnant with Yeseul, and is even more beautiful while pregnant with their second daughter. The only thing he spotted wrong with his husband was how tired he looked, how absolutely exhausted he appeared and how in need he was of a nap. The smile Seonghwa flashed him was tired and overworked. The most prominent symptom that Seonghwa presented was exhaustion and it only regressed the further he was in pregnancy. Hongjoong had been told by Seonghwa how he was going to clean the house and looking around now, he could see how clean and spotless it was minus the toys that were now surrounding him on the couch and floor, but even that was a controlled mess. Seonghwa had really outdone himself and he probably deserved a nap. No scratch that, really deserved a nap. 

So he was going to greet his husband and then send him off to their room so he could get a proper nap in. 

Hongjoong kicked his shoes off and headed straight for the couch with his dinosaur in hand. Yeseul was already returned to her game of dinosaurs and was making one dinosaur hop up and down on the limited space of Seonghwa's thigh. Seonghwa himself held his purple dinosaur on top of his bump, hopping around in a similar manner and talking down to Yeseul. Even with a smile and his passion for playing with their daughter, he looked so sleepy. Hongjoong would have to take over. 

"Hi," he greeted as he sat next to Seonghwa and leaned forward for a kiss to which Seonghwa dutifully returned. It was quick and chaste, but that's how welcome home kisses typically were. Everyone was tired from the day and they still had their daughter in the room, she would get upset if she didn't get the right amount of attention. Seonghwa's lips were warm and slow, a lazy but loving kiss and one that Hongjoong wanted to indulge on, but Seonghwa was already pulling away. Hongjoong pouted and with that desire to keep touching his husband, he placed his hand right over Seonghwa's belly button since the crest of his bump was occupied by now three dinosaurs. 

"Hi," he returned, letting his head rest on the younger's shoulder. He continued to play with Yeseul and Hongjoong joined, using his dinosaur to join Seonghwa's on his bump, hopping after the purple triceratops, "How was work?" 

"Not bad," he answered. He worked in an office all day and while it wasn't a horribly demanding job, he still wanted to be with his family, "A bit slow, but I see you got more done than me today. Did you do the whole house?" he followed with a growl as the voice of his dinosaur. Yeseul was asking for attention by attacking the dinosaurs on Seonghwa's belly and Hongjoong was quick to retaliate. Seonghwa was a bit slower due to fatigue but he was quick to catch up. He had to be in order to keep Yeseul happy. 

"I did," Seonghwa confirmed and he huffed, shifting himself so that there wasn't so much pressure on his back and hips. Yeseul didn't enjoy the shift of her 'mountain', but she was quick to adjust as well and returned her dinosaur to Seonghwa's large bump, hopping around once again, "Yeseul helped too, didn't you?" he asked their daughter with a tired smile. 

Yeseul smiled wide, all her white teeth in a line, "I did! I cleaned up my room like Mommy asked me to! Come look!" she abandoned her dinosaur on the couch and jumped in front of Hongjoong, grabbing his hands and pulling them in hopes of getting him off the couch. 

Hongjoong laughed and lifted himself up, "Alright alright, but first, let's help Mommy up first," he turned towards an unsuspecting Seonghwa and held his hands out for the older to take. He did obediently and was helped up onto his feet, appreciating the chance to stretch them for a second. With a soft smile, Hongjoong turned to face an excited Yeseul and spoke up, "Go ahead, Yeseul. I'll be there in a second." 

"Okay!" Yeseul obediently squealed as she ran towards her bedroom, pigtails bouncing in spirit. She ran down the hall and was quick in her pace, out of sight within seconds. 

When Seonghwa returned the dinosaurs to the basket, Hongjoong grabbed Seonghwa's hips and gave him a proper kiss, lips interlocked and arms around each other. Seonghwa had been caught off guard, but he was enjoying it now and melted into the shorter's arms, holding him close. 

Their lips separated with a pop and Seonghwa hummed, "How are you feeling?" Hongjoong asked as he grabbed onto Seonghwa's hands and started to swing them between their bodies, "You look tired." 

Seonghwa chuckled, even that sounding exhausted, "Thanks. But yes, I am. Very tired. I feel like I'm going to fall over right now," he informed, ducking his head to rest it on the shorter's shoulders. Hongjoong held his waist tighter, afraid that his husband actually would fall over, "I've been trying to keep Yeseul entertained but it's hard when I'm huge and pregnant and tired," he listed, all truth. He was all of those things, "Mommy isn't as fun as he used to be." 

Hongjoong felt his heart go out to Seonghwa because he knew how much the older loved to play with their daughter, but he didn't always have the motivation nor the energy to do so. He had a solution, "Then why don't you go take a nap," he ordered more than suggested, "I've got Yeseul and I'll keep her in order and make sure she doesn't get into anything. All you need to worry about is sleeping and putting this one down for a nap," he joked as he ran a hand over Seonghwa's bump, feeling how smooth and soft it was. 

Seonghwa giggled and nodded, cheeks puffing up in a beautiful smile, "I would like that," he mused, still feeling guilty for not living up to his daughter's expectations, "Tell Yeseul I'm sorry," he pouted, heart dropping in his chest as his mind wandered to the image of his daughter sporting her own pout after being told her mother was going to sleep instead of play with her. 

"No need, she probably knows how pregnancy works by now," Hongjoong laughed. Yeseul had spent the past almost eight months to get used to her mother's pregnancy and most things she understands, but they had to remember that she was a young child and patience was not something she was friends with, "I'll keep her occupied, I promise." 

While Seonghwa didn't want to give up so easily, he was truly exhausted and needed that nap, so who was he to pass up on that offer? "I love you so much," he cooed as he leaned forward for another kiss, this one involving much more lip. It didn't last long though as Yeseul yelled for Hongjoong to come and look at her room. This was their cue to stop. 

"Go sleep as long as you can," Hongjoong wished as he guided Seonghwa closer to their bedroom before splitting so Hongjoong could walk off to Yeseul's room. 

Now alone, Seonghwa waddled to his bedroom and was so quick to lay on the bed and make himself comfortable. He didn't need to pee, the baby was asleep, and this he had every opportunity to fall asleep within seconds. And so he did, drifting off until he was unconscious. Finally, a well-deserved nap. 

Seonghwa’s “power naps” tended to be around an hour to two hours long, any less would be a waste of his time. This time around he managed a full hour and a half and to his amazement, he hadn’t needed to wake up and pee at any time nor had his baby kicked him awake. It had been a smooth and fill sleep and he felt so refreshed, ready to play with his family. He missed his daughter and husband so much. But first, he had to pee because his daughter was sitting on his bladder now, having waited until Seonghwa was awake to do so. 

Taking some time for a bathroom break he then exited his bedroom and went to find his husband and daughter. He was pleased to find her room and the hallways still neat and clean, but it was when he reached the living room and the dining room that he felt an aneurysm build up in his brain from the drastic change of stress on his body. 

It was a mess! Everything was in disarray. All of Yeseul's toys that he had neatly packed away in the baskets and the shelves sitting against the wall were now strewn over the carpet and a line of them sat on the couch like a plastic, dinosaur army. All Yeseul liked to play with were dinosaurs so there was never a shortage. 

Seonghwa could hear Hongjoong and Yeseul in the dining room and with his sleep-muddled mind, he stormed into the dining room to find an even bigger mess. There was colored construction paper all over the table and markers, some without caps and some with mismatching caps, scattered and Seonghwa could see one on the floor. Then next to the marker, Seonghwa was pretty sure he could see sand from the sandbox outside under their kitchen table. Glitter to pair. Glitter is like a disease, it spreads like crazy and never goes away. He was going to find glitter on and in the hardwood for months or maybe years to come. 

Seonghwa huffed in annoyance and from that small sound, Hongjoong turned over his shoulder and his expression gave him away completely. He knew he was going to get in trouble because he had let their daughter make a huge mess of their once clean dining room, "You said you wouldn't let her get into anything. What happened to that promise?"

Hongjoong was ready to drop to his knees and apologize and Seonghwa let him, wanting to hear the excuse and validate if it was a good reason or not, "Seonghwa, I'm so sorry. It all happened so fast and I really didn't have time to tell her to stop before we got to hear." 

"What do you mean you didn't have time?! What were you doing while she was tearing just about every toy she could out of the basket and when she brought sand into the house?! Really? Sand? Why?!" he was escalating into dangerous territory, losing his temper very quick and ready to really blow. The baby girl in his belly was kicking now, unknowing of the situation and what exactly was going on. All she knew was that her mommy was angry and this alone was distressing her out. 

Much to Hongjoong's chagrin, he really didn't have an answer to that. He more or less indulged in Yeseul's antics and had been readily available to do whatever she wanted without thinking of the consequences. He had no answer because truly, he didn't know. It was like it had slipped his mind completely. His pregnant husband had worked all day to clean the house and here he was, making a huge mess to clean up. Hongjoong looked over to Yeseul who was coloring away on a sheet of paper she had been working on. Back to Seonghwa he looked and the older appeared even more infuriated than he was before, "I was just playing around with Yeseul, I'm not sure what happened."

"That's just great, you're cleaning it all up, which includes sweeping and mopping. I nearly broke my back trying to scrub away the food stains that were down there," Yeseul was a messy eater sometimes and there was a chance more often than not that she would drop her food and cause a mess for everyone else, "I just can't believe you, do you know how much it takes for a mess like that to happen?" he didn't have an exact number but he didn't need one. This was ridiculous. 

Between Seonghwa's reserved yelling, Yeseul had finished her drawing and she knew now was the time to show her mother. When mommy is grumpy, that means it is her cue to cheer him up so he wasn't feeling bad anymore. Seonghwa has always been grumpy recently and Yeseul took it upon herself to cheer him up. She hopped down from the chair at the table with her finished drawing in hand. Well, it was a collage of sorts. 

Yeseul hopped up to stand in front of Seonghwa, successfully keeping a safe distance between her two parents, looking up with puppy dog eyes, "Look, Mommy!" she exclaimed in excitement, obviously proud of her own creation. 

Seonghwa was still annoyed but not at his daughter. She had made the mess yes, but she was three. She didn't know much better. He reached down and took the picture with a frown, but upon sight of her handiwork, his heart melted. It was indeed a college with sand, colored paper, pasta shells, crayon, glitter glue, the whole deal. That's for sure why the place is a mess, but the context of the picture was adorable. 

"That's Mommy Dinosaur, Daddy Dinosaur, and Yeseul!" she informed, pointing where each dinosaur was with her short fingers, "And this," she directed, a much smaller dinosaur than the other ones, "Is Baby Dinosaur. She'll be here soon," she boasted, obviously elated that there was going to be another kid. Noticing the smile on her mother's lips, she believed she had fixed the problem, "You feel better?"

Seonghwa chuckled and maneuvered himself onto his knees so he was closer to his daughter. He held the picture away from his body and reached out for a hug to which Yeseul obediently returned, rubbing her nose into Seonghwa's cheek. She was being careful around Seonghwa's stomach and he couldn't help but feel even more pride for how amazing she was, "Yes, love. Thank you so much, we can hang it on the fridge so we can all see it." 

"Yay!" Yeseul cheered, jumping up and down after leaving her mother's arms, "You, Daddy, and I can all see it!"

Seonghwa spared another glance at Hongjoong with no more anger and was happy to see that Hongjoong had already grabbed the broom and was sweeping up the sand and glitter, but he was doing so with a smile on his face. No more hostility and no hurt feelings and like the dutiful husband he was, he was cleaning up his mess. Everything was alright and his dining room would be clean in no time, "Yes, so we can all see it." 

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Ateez, they're fantastic and the loves of my life


End file.
